Айседора Дункан
Биография Дункан, Айседора - американская танцовщица. Анджела Изадора Дёнкан, урождённая Dora Angela Duncan (Isadora Duncan) родилась в Сан-Франциско 27 мая 1877 года. В Большой советской энциклопедия (БСЭ) год рождения 1878 указан ошибочно. Имя и фамилия танцовщицы правильно произносится Изадора Дёнкан, однако в России её всегда называли Айседора Дункан. По национальности Айседора Дункан была ирландка. Дети Айседоры Дункан утонули вместе с няней в 1913 году. Дидре, дочке Гордона Крэга, было 7 лет, а Патрику, сыну Париса Юджина Зингера было всего 4 года. Сама Дункан трагически погибла в Ницце 14 сентября 1927 года. Похоронена на кладбище Пер-Лашез в Париже. Дункан - новатор и реформатор хореографии, давшая в своих танцах, освобожденных от формалистических классических балетных форм, пластическое воплощение музыкального содержания. Она противопоставила классической школе балета свободный пластический танец. Использовала древнегреческую пластику, танцевала в хитоне и без обуви. Одной из первых использовала для танца симфоническую музыку, в том числе Шопена, Глюка, Шуберта, Бетховена, Вагнера. Айседора мечтала о создании нового человека, для которого танец будет более чем естественным делом. Своим танцем восстанавливала гармонию души и тела. Она открыла людям танец в чистом виде, «самоценном исключительно в самом себе», построенном по законам чистого искусства. В гармоническом искусстве танца Айседоры Дункан стремление к гармонии и красоте выражено в идеальной форме. Отталкиваясь от музыки, она пришла в движении к гармоническому канону, и именно поэтому стала главной и единственной основоположницей всего танцевального модерна. Дункан добилась идеального соответствия эмоциональной выраженности музыкальных и танцевальных образов. Это был новый подход к искусству танца, новый метод творческого выражения, который находился за пределами эстетических рамок традиционной балетной школы. Движение рождалось из музыки, а не предшествовало ей. В 13 лет Айседора бросила школу, и серьезно занялась музыкой и танцами. Как самостоятельная танцовщица Дункан впервые выступила в Будапеште в 1903 году, после чего, в 1903 г. она вместе с семьей совершила паломничество в Грецию. Первую свою школу танцев она открыла вместе со старшей сестрой Элизабет в 1904 году в Германии в городе Грюневальде. В Россию она приехала впервые 10 января 1905 года. В конце 1907 г. Дункан дала несколько концертов в Санкт-Петербурге. В то время она подружилась со Станиславским. 16 апреля 1915 года состоялось первое представление второй части "Патетической симфонии" Чайковского. В июле 1921 Дункан приехала в Советскую Россию по приглашению А.В.Луначарского и Л.Б.Красина, и организовала в Москве для детей рабочих хореографическую школу (особняк на ул. Пречистенка, 20), куда было принято около 60 девочек в возрасте от 4 до 10 лет. Первое выступление Дункан в Москве состоялось 7 ноября 1921-го года на сцене Большого театра в дни празднования четвертой годовщины Октября. Находясь в России (1921-24), вышла замуж за поэта С.Есенина и вместе с ним выезжала в США (1922-23). В 1922 году у Айседоры возникли крупные неприятности после нескольких интервью, в которых она высказалась об атеизме и о большевистской революции в России. Её последние выступления в Нью-Йорке состоялись 13 и 15 января 1923 года в Карнеги-холл. После развода с Сергеем Есениным, в 1925 году, возвратилась в США, где подвергалась травле как “большевистская шпионка”. Была лишена гражданства США за ведение “красной пропаганды”. В результате была вынуждена переехать во Францию, где и оставалась до последних дней жизни. В 1925 школа, основанная Дункан в России, была лишена государственного финансирования, тем не менее школа и студия просуществовали до 1949 года. После отъезда Дункан студией руководила её приёмная дочь Ирма. Школа была закрыта по идеологическим соображениям, как пропагандирующая «болезненное, декадентское искусство, завезенное в нашу страну из Америки». Однако, за Дункан последовали «пластички-босоножки» Л.Н.Алексеева и С.Д.Руднева, которые создали студии пластики и музыкального движения, продолжающие работать и до настоящего времени. В России изданы две книги Айседоры Дункан: «Танец будущего» (М., 1907) и «Моя жизнь» (М., 1930). Сегодня в разных странах мира, - Америке, Франции, Германии, Швеции, Венгрии, Греции и России, последователи искусства Айседоры Дункан сохраняют и развивают традиции её танца. Сделана запись оригинальной хореографии Дункан в нотах, выпущены книги по технике танца, отсняты на видео оригинальные танцы Дункан в исполнении современных танцоров. В 2001 году в Санкт-Петербурге был создан Культурный Центр Чистых искусств имени Айседоры Дункан (Дункан-Центр), в рамках деятельности которого, начиная с 2002 года, проводится ежегодный Международный открытый некоммерческий фестиваль памяти Айседоры Дункан (Фестиваль Дункан). Литература # Айседора Дункан. Моя исповедь. Издательство: Лиесма, 1991 г. Мягкая обложка, 288 стр. ISBN 5-410-00982-7 # Айседора Дункан. Моя жизнь - М.: Контракт-ТМТ, 1992. - 192 с.: ил. ISBN 5-85058-009-3 # Дункан А. Моя жизнь; Шнейдер И. Встречи с Есениным: Воспоминания. - Киев: Мистецтво, 1989. - 349 с.: ил. ISBN 5-7715-0195-6 # Дункан Ирма, Макдугалл Алан Росс. Русские дни Айседоры Дункан и ее последние годы во Франции / Пер. с англ. Вступ. ст., комментарий Г. Лахути. - М.: Моск. рабочий, 1995. - 271 с. ISBN 5-239-01848-0 # Блэйер Ф. Айседора: Портрет женщины и актрисы / Перевод с англ. Е.Гусевой. - Смоленск: Русич, 1997. - 560 с. - («Женщина-миф»). ISBN 5-88590-642-4 # Курт П. Айседора. Неистовый танец жизни. Isadora. A Sensational Life - М.: Изд-во Эксмо, 2002. - 768 с., илл. ISBN 5-699-00762-8 # Каталог с выставки "Античный профиль танца" Василий Ватагин, Матвей Добров, Николай Чернышев (Айседоре Дункан посвящается), 24 августа - 20 октября 2006, Москва: Изд-во Музей графики. ISBN 5-900395-16-2 # Стефанида Руднева. Воспоминания счастливого человека. - М.: Главархив, 2007. - 856 с.: ил. ISBN 978-5-7728-0152-9, ISBN 978-5-8330-0249-0 # Руднева С., Фиш Э. Музыкальное движение. Методическое пособие для педагогов музыкально-двигательного воспитания, работающих с детьми дошкольного и младшего школьного возраста. 2-е изд., перераб. и дополн. / Под ред. В. Царьковой. -СПб.: Издательский Центр "Гуманитарная Академия", 2000. - 320 с. ISBN 5-93762-003-8 # Наталья Аляшева. Айседора Дункан. Документальные свидетельства и фантазии. Издательство: Урал ЛТД. 2000. Твердый переплет, 442 стр. ISBN 5-8029-0139-X # Есенин и Айседора Дункан. Серия: Любовные истории великих (Сост. Т.И.Маршкова). Издательство: Алгоритм, - М., 2007 г. Твердый переплет, 288 стр. ISBN 978-5-9265-0330-9 # Айседора Дункан и Сергей Есенин. Их жизнь, творчество, судьба (ред.-сост., вступ.ст., пер. Краснов И.М.). Издательство: Терра (2005). ISBN 5-275-01262-4 # Нонна Голикова. Сергей и Айседора. - М.: Вагриус, 2005. - 256 с.: ил. ISBN 5-9697-0003-7 # Levien, Julia. Duncan Dance : a guide for young people ages six to sixteen / Julia Levien. With illustrations by the author from life and memory. “A Dance Horizons book.” 1994. ISBN 0-87127-198-2 # Maria Theresa. Divine Being, Guided by a Higher Power by Pamela de Fina. The Adopted Daughter of Isadora Duncan, 2003. Dorrance Publishing Go., Inc. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 15222. ISBN 0-8059-4960-7 # Anna Duncan: In the footsteps of Isadora. I Isadoras fotspar. Dansmuseet, 1995. ISBN 91-630-3782-3 # Frank-Manuel Peter (Hrsg./Ed.). Isadora & Elizabeth Duncan in Deutschland, in Germany. Deutsches Tanzarchiv Koln, 2000. ISBN 3-87909-645-7 # The Technique of Isadora Duncan By Irma Duncan. Illustrated. Photographs ву Hans V. Briesex. Posed by Isadora, Irma and the duncan pupils. Printed in Austria by Karl Piller, Wien VIII. ISBN 0-87127-028-5 # The Art of the Dance. Isadora Duncan / pref. par Sheldon Cheney.- New-York : Theater Arts, 1928.- 147 p. Edited, with an introduction by Sheldon Cheney. ISBN 0-87830-005-8 # Life Into Art. Isadora Duncan and Her World. (1993) Edited By Doraee Duncan, Carol Pratl, And Cynthia Splatt ; Foreword By Agnes De Mille ; Text By Cynthia Splatt. Hardcover: 199 pages. Publisher: W. W. Norton & Company; 1st edition (November 1993). ISBN 0-39303-507-7 Документальные кадры # Танец Айседоры Дункан у Храма Посейдона # Айседора Дункан танцует под музыку Брамса # Сергей Есенин и Айседора Дункан Художественные фильмы Isadora (1966). Isadora Duncan, the Biggest Dancer in the World (1966) by Ken Russell with Vivian Pickles. Documentary and Biography film of BBC company, UK. Айседора Дункан, величайшая танцовщица в мире. Великобритания, 1966 г. Режиссёр: Кен Рассел. Художественный фильм. В главной роли: Вивьен Пиклз. Isadora (1968). Isadora (1968) by Karel Reisz with Vanessa Redgrave. Biography and Drama film of Hakim company, UK-France. Айседора. Великобритания-Франция, 1968 г. Режиссёр: Карел Рейш. Художественный фильм. В главной роли: Ванесса Редгрейв. Ссылки * Музей Айседоры Дункан * Фестиваль Айседоры Дункан * Центр Айседоры Дункан * Jun Morita website * Duncan Tanz-International См. также * Музыкальное движение * Стефанида Руднева